orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Advent
SPOILERS Read at your own risk. Characters Operatives: Kiera Jackson, Samson Campbell, Rhett Bordeaux, Bok Hui Barbara Shin-Rearson NPCs: Marcus Emerson, Ashleigh Rhodes, Abbey Harshmann, Kevin Johnson Episodes Episode 1 Recap WIP Episode 2 Recap WIP Episode 3 Recap Samson braces himself for the inevitable fight between himself and the clone of Mitch Hook in front of him, when he is saved and beset upon by a strange, chitinous humanoid. Rhett and Bok Hui race to the Sol Invictus safe house and learn that Nevaeh is more powerful than they imagined, and Abbey and Kevin are not as human as they seem. Meanwhile, deep within the laboratory of the Chester base, two powerful allies complete a terrible, ominous ritual. Episode 4 Recap Rhett and Bok Hui intercept Nevaeh's army of Abbey and Kevin clones as they close in on Zepheniah's men, and manage to talk the distraught Nevaeh down but are confronted by darker fragments of her psyche. Zepheniah swoops in to help and the unlikely allies manage to calm Nevaeh down, as Walter Marchand and Doctor Howarth show up. Meanwhile, Kiera comes face-to-face with Granville Moore in the bowels of the Sol Invictus facility. The two exchange icy words before the vampire heads off to intercept a threat, leaving Kiera alone with Marcus and Ashleigh. Kiera proceeds to attempt to lighten the mood by catching up with her old friends. Elsewhere, Samson and Jack, in the hallways of the facility, then cross paths with Granville and the biggest fight they've ever seen looms on the horizon. Episode 5 Recap Rhett, Bok Hui, Walter and Dr Howarth manage to subdue Nevaeh's unstable emotions but at the cost of her memories, as Dr Howarth douses her in an amnesia-inducing mist. Rhett and Bok Hui take Nevaeh to the Braddock House at Walter's behest. Meanwhile, Samson and Jack face off against Granville and temporarily kill the vampire thrall, but a dark, heinous blood magic brings him back to life. Granville easily bests the duo and returns to the inner chamber, but Samson's stalwart faith and Jack's nephilim blood revive them both. In the depths of the Chester facility, Kiera, Marcus and Ashleigh bear witness to the birth of a monster, not quite human, as Granville returns. He confronts Kiera, hypnotises her, and the Catherine monster shoots a lance of dark fire through her heart. A portal opens in the chamber and Tabitha Keswick appears, scooping Kiera's form into her arms as both Samson and Jack reach the chamber. Samson empowers himself through faith and allows all the others to escape, smiting Granville with holy wrath, before succumbing to blood loss as darkness consumes him. Back at the Braddock House, Rhett and Bok Hui give Nevaeh over to Ellie, who promises to help recover her memories. Hailee Pennington then asks a favour of the pair, as a portal opens at the lake and Marcus, Ashleigh, Jack and Tabitha go through. Tabitha carries Kiera and behind them is the unconscious form of the Catherine monster. Hailee absorbs Catherine's soul as Tabitha takes Kiera into the lake, leaving Marcus, Ashleigh, Bok Hui, Rhett and Jack to regroup and catch each other up.Category:Arc Category:Lore